


Poster Boy

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Kevin Williamson, M/M, Phone Call, The Secret Circle pilot, brief mention of Randy/other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy calls the old man poster boy of the CW after seeing the first ep of The Secret Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly deemed this not worthy of posting when I wrote it. Now I feel bad for the li'l ficlet. Not that it's a pity post or anything. It actually quite makes me smile.
> 
> (Ya'll remember The Secret Circle? R.I.P.!)

“I hate you so much for making me watch these teenager shows.”

“Like you watched _Hellcats_.”

“I watched it once.”

“And what happened?”

“There was some old guy macking on young girls and I got skeeved out.”

“Who says _‘macking on,’_ who says _‘skeeved out,’_ and were you skeeved by the ‘young’ or the ‘girl’?”

“Sound like things you’d say, come to think of it. And… yes.”

“Because skeevy sexy guy macking on - hey it does sound like me - the young and blond and nubile is a role I’ve previously played to some acclaim.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll try not to do that on this one. Even if I am now officially the old man poster boy of the CW.”

“ _‘Devilish and delicious’_ once again.”

“Yup. Kevin’s already told me Charles is bisexual.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. It’s like with vampires.”

“ _What’s_ like with vampires?”

“You know how all people are sort of bisexual, but all vampires are _really_ bisexual? Apparently, it’s the same for witches.”

“Covens are just big orgies?”

“ _The Secret Circle_ is a circle jerk. Did you not get that?”

“Oh my God, it all makes sense now! By the way, I just dramatically smacked my hand to my forehead and made an amazing discovery face.”

“I am nodding wisely.”

“So… if I actually watch this thing more than once, should I expect to see you sex up the whole town?”

“I don’t know. I think he’s got heavier shit on his mind. _Magic_ shit.”

“And he’s got a teenage daughter, so there better not be any sexing of that age group, at least.”

“That. Fuck, I did get old.”

“It happens.”

“But Charles, I don’t even think he’s just _me_ old. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was, like, 300 or something.”

"I thought we decided he's not a vampire, despite the bisexuality."

"I don't see any reason a witch can't be immortal, if they're good at the... you know, the witching."

"Whatever. He looks damn good."

“...Yeah?”

“You were incredible, okay? So badass, strutting around like some… male model… Johnny Cash… Goblin King Bowie… Darth Vader amalgam, burning everybody down.” 

“Darth Vader would be Charlie’s bitch. I didn’t even have to twist my fingers at that guy! Just talked… Johnny Cash?”

“Man in Black. Also, Ring of _Fire_.”

“Hey, I’ll take the fucking awesome compliment.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed - very much despite myself - your new character working out Brian’s old jealousies. Nearly drowning a guy named Ethan, played by the actor who was- whatshisname. The movie star _Rage_?”

“Adam getting that part, that was coincidence, but the Ethan thing was on purpose.”

“What?”

“Kevin’s a fan.”

“I just lost even more respect for him… Kidding.”

“You’re so rude.”

“I know.”

“…I love how we might not talk for months, then one of us calls and we just start talking, no hello, no how long it’s been.”

“We don’t need hellos because we don’t say goodbyes. But, I’ve got to go now.”

“We didn’t talk about you yet. I didn’t even get to ask how things are with you and Samantha Ronson.”

“Haha. Brian's fine."

"And _that_ is fucking karma for all the shit you gave your TV boyfriend. Just 'fine'?"

"It’s good, Gale.”

“Good… Rand? Thanks.”

“Of course. It’s good to _SEE_ you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, poster boy.”

“…Turnabout shall be fair play when you end up doing a guest shot on fucking _Glee_.”

“ _Not_ happening.”

 

[](http://s59.photobucket.com/user/ImmortalBroken/media/secretcircleFIRE_zpsbqsp0gvw.jpg.html)

To refresh your memory :)


End file.
